


Not Knowing Where to Look

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elves, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak and Sally are caught off guard when Megatron comes in for personal time with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Knowing Where to Look

 Daybreak and Sally were doing everything they could to not look at their queen. Sally was just standing there, cheeks light red as she bit her lip and had her eyes focus on the ceiling. Daybreak was hugging herself tightly, entire face flushed as she kept her head down. She feared if she looked up, she would see their queen in such a... compromising position.

And to think they day had started out so normally too... They had gotten up and came to Queen Eclipse's room to help her get ready for the day, as they always did in the mornings before breakfast. While Sally had been helped with Eclipse with her bath, Daybreak had made her bed and went to get an outfit in order. Once Eclipse had finished her bath and dried herself off, Sally and Daybreak had started to work on helping her get dressed.

That was when Megatron, only dressed in a light tunic and pants, came into the room. None of the elves even had a chance to greet him when he suddenly grabbed his wife, lifted her off of her feet, and kissed her hard. 

Daybreak and Sally shouldn't have been as surprised or caught off guard as they had, Sally especially. She understood how much ogres enjoyed having sex and the Ogre King was definitely no exception. And he definitely loved having sex with his beloved wife any chance he got. Due to his recent schedule though, he and Eclipse weren't able to spend any time together yesterday evening... He was definitely making up for lost time. 

It happened so quickly that neither of the two maids had a chance to walk away. They were stuck there, frozen in shock as their king easily removed the robe off of his wife and seated himself inside Eclipse's pussy. Eclipse could only hold onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he held her up in his arms, thrusting up hard into her womb. And all the queen could do was moan and scream and beg for more.

Daybreak rubbed her legs together as an uncomfortable heat pulled in her groin. This... wasn't right. Sex was supposed to be private between two lovers... They shouldn't have been here watching their queen act so... Daybreak hesitated on the word, unsure of what to actually think of Eclipse. She still respected her deeply, but to see her act so... slutty, was jarring. Their queen was supposed to be composed and elegant and dignified...

"AH! M-More! Pl-Please! NGH!"

And hearing her beg for it like some animal in heat was definitely not dignified! Poor Daybreak hugged herself tightly, getting hot as she heard her queen beg and her king chuckle darkly at the wanton behavior. And the hard slapping sound and the king's comments... It was so vulgar. Nothing like how she thought sex was supposed to be. Gentle, sweet, intimiate... This reminded her of what her brothers used to say about those brothels. Like the ones Sally was from.

Daybreak peeked over at Sally. She didn't look nearly as bothered by this as she did... Was she really just thinking too much?

"Filthy little slut," Megatron growled, feeling Eclipse's pussy clenched around his thick cock. "You're so wet... Does it turn you on to have your little maids watch you? Watch a pretty little elf like you be fucked like a bitch?"

Sally swallowed at the dirty talk. Megatron could be really mean with his words... But Eclipse seemed to like it a lot, for some reason, so she didn't say anything. As long as her queen was happy - and she could definitely tell by her moans that she was - then she could just let this happen in front of her. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen people have sex in front of her... It had happened a lot back when she was still living at the brothel.

Maybe she was only embarrassed because this was the queen, who had been chaste before she married her husband. And ever since Eclipse married the Ogre King... Sally slowly peeked over at her queen, seeing her face wrapped up in pure ecstasy. Moan after moan slipped past her plump pink lips and she was definitely getting wetter the more Megatron slammed into her. 

"M-Megatron-! AH!"

"Hmmm?"

"C-Cumming-! I-I wanna cum! Pl-Please!"

Sally and Daybreak glanced at each other before they allowed themselves to look at the two royals. At least this was going to be wrapping up soon... They didn't want to have to stand here and continue watching this. It was just too embarrassing... Though this wasn't the first time this had happened. And it wouldn't be the last time either, especially not with Megatron's libido.

A sharp moan snapped them out of their thoughts. They were surprised to see that Megatron had moved to sit down on the bed, his large hands gripping Eclipse's backside tightly as he helped her ride his cock hard. His head was pressed against her breasts, his lips suckling on one of her nipples. The queen just moaned and whimpered against each thrust, holding onto him tightly as he held her close.

It wasn't long until she let out a finally screamed, entire body tensing up as she orgasmed hard around him. Megatron pulled back from her breasts to kiss her, still bucking up into her spasming soaked pussy as she fell apart. It wasn't long until he filled her insides up, cumming hard into her needy womb. 

Daybreak and Sally weren't used to see this side of their king. Once their orgasms ended and Eclipse slumped against his chest, he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. One hand held her lower back to keep her steady while the other one cupped the back of her head, his fingers playing with her hair. When it came to Eclipse... Megatron seemed so... sweet. And kind. Nothing like how he normally was or how the rumors went, what with him being a strict and almost ruthless leader. 

"You two."

Daybreak and Sally stiffened when Megatron suddenly turned to them, his eyes narrowed at them.

"Arrange for breakfast to be brought here for Eclipse," he ordered. "She needs rest."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Sally meekly replied, since Daybreak was completely unable to respond. "I-Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No. And do not return for another hour unless it's to bring us food. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Both maids bowed deeply before practically bolting out of the room. Primus, Megatron was so intimidating! How Eclipse didn't seem to be at all afraid of him was admirable... But then again, he was her husband and they were of equal rank. Perhaps it made sense that Eclipse didn't seem at all scared of him when he was being strict... Then again, he tended to be a lot sweeter with her than with others. That probably had a factor in all of this.

But they decided not to dwell on it. They had orders to follow through on first. And once that was taken care of and the hour had passed, they would help their queen get ready for the day. Again. They just hoped this would be the only other time today. 


End file.
